Metroid:Ragnarok
by CyberneticMagician
Summary: A brand new battle between Samus aran and six new heroes, must face the wrath of a villian crazed to create doomsday! What happens when all of Samus' old and new enmeies are revieved? Read to find out! Chapter 5 up.
1. Reshef and Yehoshua

Chapter One

Samus Aran's ship started to hover over Aether's ground. it was crimson colored, with a replica of Samus' blue visor as the screen. Then it shot into space. "We will never forget the day we were saved by the bounty hunter Samus Aran" said U-Mos. He and all of the other Luminoth waved. Inside the ship, Samus Aran was verrry hungry.

"Nothing like a good Hamburger and Frosty after killing an evil species." Said Samus. She stuffed the hamburger into her mouth and ate the Frosty in five minutes. Samus wearing her suit looked sort of like a robet. It was actually just her Varia Suit. Her head was orange, with a blue visor to see with. Her shoulders were humongous, and one of her arms was ended with a n Arm Cannon. The rest of her was yellow from the chest down, red on the other half.

"Lady, we are being sucked inside a tractor beam." said Adam, the ship's computer. "Scans indicate this Tractor Beam is compromised of unknown energy. The Beam strangly is not coming from a ship."

"What!" said Samus "I just killed the Ing and now what!"

"I fear we are about to find out" said Adam. "HSSSSSSHHH!" The door started to smoke. Samus charged her Light Beam. The door calmly opened, and a dark shadow enveloped the room.

"Samus Aran…" said the voice.

"Who's there?" said Samus. "I am the feared bounty hunter Samus Aran,Killer of the Metroids, and Space Pirates,so show yourself or else!"

"Mehehehe." said the voice. "I am known as Reshef, the Dark Being. I have come to inform you that you are the Chosen One."

"Keep talking" inquired Samus.

"I am here to destroy the universe. You are the only one that can stop me… You must prepare a team of seven, including yourself, to defeat me and my legions. If you win, your planets are saved. If you fail… I destroy the universe! Be at the Alimbic Cluster." Then the mist dissapeared through the door, and the ship returned to normal.

"Great" said Samus. "I got to get six people strong enough to beat that guy, and I don't know who to ask!"

"If I may be of assistance, Lady, I believe there are two people I know of you could ask."

"Who?" said Samus.

"One is named 'Yehoshua'. He takes residence on the planet of Earth. I believe he is a very good fighter."

"I'll give him a shot." said Samus. "Adam, set destinations to Earth" "Yes Lady." The ship changed destinations, and rocketed to Earth.

"Are we there yet?" whined Samus. "My legs hurt."

"Almost Lady." said Adam, who was following her as an android. Adam's human mode had Jet-Black hair, but was short, since he was usually in a computer. "Bio-Scans show he should be around the corner." As Samus was about to complain, she heard a rustling sound. She readied her Missiles.

"Booga Booga Booga!" A teenage boy without a shirt jumped out from the corner. He had dirty brown hair, was tall,and had a strange tattoo on his back…

"I'm Yehoshua." said the Stranger. "You must be Samus Aran, the famous Bounty Hunter.

"I am." said Samus.

"I've heard a lot about you. The Space Pirates, Zebes, Metroid Prime, the Ing, Ridley.."Yehoshua continued

Oh, boy> thought Samus When they start like this the keep on going on, and on , and on, until they get slapped, or in this case blasted.>

"But I guess you don't want to hear all this. So why are you here?"

"First, are there any dangerous creatures around?"

"No" said Yehoshua.

"Good. This Power Suit is so heavy." She pushed a button and the Power suit retracted into a bracelet on her arm.

"You're a girl!" exclaimed Yehoshua

"Yep. Don't get too freaked.We were looking for you, because we heard about your mad fighting skills."

"Oh." said Yehoshua. His face became grim. "Can we talk in your ship?"

"As long as you don't steal anything" said Samus.

"Why do you want me to fight for you?" said Yehoshua.

"It's a long story" said Samus.

"I got time." said Yehoshua. Samus told him about her encounter with Reshef. "OK" said Yehoshua. "Once you see this, you might be afraid of me." He said. He muttered an incantation under his breath. Suddenly, all of the lights went out. A purple cloud enveloped the ship. Yehoshua's muscles bulged out, his hair turned into sharp spikes, he grew two new arms, and four laser swords materialized in his hands. Fangs grew in his teeth and he screamed.


	2. Yehoshua's Story

Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my FanFic. This is my first one though. I think I'm gonna put Yehoshua in all my fanfics. I've only got this one so far. Please review! No flames though, or I will send Dark Samus after you. Constructive critism is OK though.

Chapter Two

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" cried Yehoshua. "NO! NO! THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! His eyes then turned yellow, and the pupils became tiny dots. Yehoshua lunged at Samus, and bit her.

"AAAAHH!" she cried. "That bastard bit me!" She pressed a button in her bracelet and the Power Suit spread over her body. "WHUUUUUU!" She charged up her Ice Beam and fired. She missed. Yehoshua took the advantage and struck her with all of his laser swords and killing her. Or that would have happened, if not for this. Just as Yehoshua was about to strike, he dropped his Laser Swords, held his four hands up to his head and yelled

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" He grabbed Samus' can of 'U-MOS' ING REPPELLENT' and sprayed it in his own face. He fell down, and fainted.

Several hours later, Yehoshua woke up, now in his human mode, to find that all of his body except his head was frozen in ice. And Samus was sitting on a chair at least twenty feet away. "Okay, talk" she said. "What just happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Okay. But you probably won't believe me."

"There's no need" said Samus, oddly calmly. "Adam, please equip Yehoshua with the Mind Channler."

"Yes, lady." Then a pole came down from the ceiling above Yehoshua's head.

"What's that?" said Yehoshua, obviously scared.

"Don't be afraid" said Samus, as they same thing happened above Samus. "They let one person look at another person's memory."

"Oh." Said Yehoshua. "I thought they were gonna zap me with lazers." The poles' ends then morphed into helmets and attached themselves to their heads. Samus' eyes went blank, and she was on her way to Yehoshua's memories…

It was dark, cold and creepy. A woman, a man, and a baby were very scared. The man was tall, with black hair, green eyes,and one of those mustaches that circle your lips. The mother was also tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.The baby had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and (embarassingly) was nude.They were in their house on Agon Plains, when things got dark. There was a big boom, and they were very scared. A blue glowing material soon to be known as Phazon seeped into the house. Then things got creepy. A big, scary monsterarose fromthe Phazon. It was black, hadfive black legs, a big reddish-yellowish blob at the front of it. It had black knife-like things sprouting out of its head, and it's legs were razor-sharp, could morph into puddles, and it couldposess beings. It was soon classified as an 'Ing'. The Ing walked into the room and let out an inhumane screech. It stood up on it's hind legs and slashed the man. He screamed as his head was lopped off and blood came gushing out of where his neck was. The woman wanted to shriek, but she couldn't. The Ing fired beams of trans-dimensional energy at the woman. The woman's heart stopped beating, and she fell to the ground. The Ing turned around and stared at the baby. The Ing turned into dark mist and flew into the baby's mouth. The baby's blue eyes turned yellow, a tatoo grew on his back, and his pupils turned into tiny dots. Then it started to destroy everything it could. Days later, the baby was thin, dehydrated, and still destroying. A tall Luminoth Male came, and stared at the baby, and wept. When he was done, the Luminoth pointed his index finger and it started to bring in light energy, and shot it at the baby. The baby's eyes turned blue again, and it's pupils returned. Then the baby started to cry, and cry, and cry. The Luminoth scooped up the child and walked away. Young Yehoshua was rescued from the Ing.


	3. Metroids, DinoDragonbirds, and a Moon

Hey guys. My last two chapters were sorta shrimpy, so this one will  
make up for it.

Chapter Three

"I had no idea." Said Samus. "That's so sad."

"It's Okay" said Yehoshua.  
"It's not your fault."

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Samus "Is there any  
way for you not to go demonic?"

"Nope" said Yehoshua. "I can do that  
whenever I want. When I do go demonic, the Ing inside me takes over  
sometimes, and makes me go evil. But I swear, I don't try to let it  
happen."

"I understand. Sorta." Said Samus. "Hey can I run some  
errands? You can come to, as long as you don't go crazy again."

"Sure" said Yehoshua.

"Alright" replied Samus. "Adam, set a course for SR388."

"Yes lady" Adam answered. The ship rose of the planet's surface and  
rocketed into space. Five annoying hours later…

"Are we there yet?"  
said Yehoshua

"No" said Samus.

"How 'bout now?"

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"No!"

"How 'bout now"

"YES! WE ARE THERE!"

"Finally." The ship  
stopped hovering and landed on SR388. She could see the remains of the  
Biological Space Lab that she crashed on this planet.

"Let's do this as  
fast as possible" said Samus. "I hate Metroids. Power Suit, activate."  
Her Power Suit spread over her body. After walking a couple of miles,  
Samus paused.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Suddennly, a Fission  
roid jumped out behind her.

"Damn" said Samus "I hate these things."

The Metroid split into two, and then into four. Samus readied her  
missiles, but they weren't interested in Samus. They rushed over to  
Yehoshua. He braced himself, ready to feel the sharp sting of their  
claws, and the sucking of his energy. But it never came. He opened his  
eyes, and saw a strange sight. The Metroids were sniffing him! The  
Metroids squeaked, and set of in another direction.

"We should follow  
it" said Yehoshua.

"These things are really intelligent, it could be a  
trap." Said Samus. But he was already gone. "Hey wait up!" said Samus  
and ran towards him.

A half hour later, the Metroids led them into a clearing, where a young  
man was meditating. His back was turned to them. Suddenly the Metroids  
fused back into one, and zoomed over to him. They squeaked something,  
and the man laughed. He spun around, and Samus saw his features. He had  
many cuts and scrapes along his face, and short black hair. "Welcome" he  
said

"My name is Colinuseran. Just call me Colin."

"Colin." Said Samus.  
"We are assembling a team to fight an evil force. Will you join us?"

"Sure" said Colin "I think I can be a good asset. I can command  
creatures like Metroids and other creatures to assist."

"Alright!" said  
Samus. She pulled out a car key from her pocket. "BLEEP-BLEEP!" Her shipcame out of nowhere and landed next to her.

"Come-on" she said. Colin  
made a gesture, and ton's of Metroids came over to him. He pointed into  
a bucket nearby. Suddenly, the Metroids all went in to the bucket so it  
looked like a big blob with lots of claws. He put a lid on the bucket  
and climbed onboard.

"Having all these Metroids nearby makes me  
nervous" she thought. She looked at her Arm Cannon and realized she  
needed more weapons to fight Reshef with. "Adam, give me all possible  
upgrades."

"Yes Lady" Samus inserted her cannon in the slot and  
downloaded. "Morphball, Powerbomb, Morph Bomb, Missiles, Super Misiles,  
Dark Beam, Light Beam, Anihalator Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma  
Beam, Speed Boost, Space Jump, Screw Attack, Ice Missile, Spider Ball,  
Dark Suit, and Light Suit downloaded" said the screen on Adam's  
monitor.

"Awesome" said Samus. "Adam, do you know of anyone else we can get on our team?"

"Yes lady." replied Adam "I think my brother, Jerrod Malkovich, could help. He works for the Federation. He is currently on planet Earth."

"Alright.Set a course for Earth."

"Yes Lady" The ship slowed down, and made the jump into hyperspace.

As the ship was on it's way to Earth, Samus left Adam to pilot the ship while she saw what Yehoshua and Colin were up to. It turns out they were playing 'METROID'S AND FRIGATES'. "Hey, Samus." said Colin.

"You want to play with us?" said Yehoshua.

"Yeah right." replied the Bounty Hunter. "Why play the game when you already do it in real life?"

"She's got a point" said Colin. Yehoshua was about to argue when Adam said.

"Samus! Ridley and his Space Pirates are holding Jerrod hostage on their ship!"

"Damn" said Samus. "Adam, get us towards his frigate."

"Aye-Aye Captain."

"Yehoshua, Colin, put on your oxygen tanks. We got us some ugly monsters to kill."

Samus, Yehoshua, and Colinuseran zoomed towards Ridley's frigate.

"Hey look, the welcoming comitee is here." pointed out Yehoshua. Some Pirate Aerotroopers met them on the way to the frigate. The first pirate launched a deadly sonic beam at Colin. He smiled.

"I guess this is the pirate's first time." he said. He made a gesture and a Metroid went in front of him. It absorbed the blast, and sent it back at the pirate, knocking it out. He ordered an infant Metroid to go near the next Sapce Pirate.

"Aww." said the pirate. "Your going to be my little pet! I'll name you Fred, and you can.." What the Metroid could do remains a mystery, because the Metroid just ate the Space Pirate. Yehoshua would be doubled over with laughter if he wasn't floating in space.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" he screamed

"Be quiet!" whispered Samus. "We don't want Ridley to hear us. Wait a minute... I just got an idea! We can lure Ridley over here and get his health low enogh so we can't lose, and force him to join our team!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the two teens. "Are you crazy! You're his arch-nemesis!"

"But he'll die if not. Besides, I'm gonna put an indestructible Metroid Venom injection collar around him, so if he _misbehaves_, I can punish him. Colin, ready the collar."

"What about me?" said Yehoshua?

"You have the most important part." said Samus, with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Yehoshua, as he flew towards the command station. Meanwhile, Ridley was in the Command Station, eating his Space Pirates that were annoying or useless. When Yehoshua reached the enormous glass window, Ridley saw him, and said

"Lunchtime"

Before he could do anything, Yehoshua pulled down his pant and mooned Ridley. Ridley was furious. He turned red, like he did when he was angry (or when his health bar is low) and crashed throught the window, fangs bared.

Yehoshua quickley hitched up his pants and flew towards Samus, with Ridley in hot pursuit. He reached her, and Ridley couldn't decide who to kill first. He dived towards Samus. Big mistake. Samus leaped out of the way, and fired an Annihilator beam at him.

He shrieked and dove at Samus, grasping her between his talons. As he was doing that, Yehoshua quickly muttered the 'magic words', and began the Demonic transformation. All the changes in his body happened, but his head was still normal, and his laser swords didn't materialize. He grabbed the collar from Colin, and leaped into the air.

He drew back his fist, and punched Ridley. More startled than hurt, Ridley dropped Samus and headed towards Yehoshua. 'If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get.' thought Yehoshua. He jumped on top of Ridley, and started punching Ridley as hard as he could. His hands were a blur, and blood was leaking out of Ridley's back. Samus shot Ridley with a fully charged Ice Beam, and he was frozen. Yehoshua slipped the collar on him, and returned to normal.


	4. The purifacation process

Sorry it's been so long for this chapter. I think this is probably the  
longest chapter I'm going to be writing, but it's a key role in the  
fanfiction. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Samus fired an Ice Diffusion Missile at Ridley, and he was frozen.  
"Great job guys." She said. Yehoshua went back to human. Instantly, the  
over sized muscles vanished, and he was normal again. Samus leaped on  
top of the frozen Ridley, and readied her cannon. She took her  
flamethrower and melted the ice around Ridley's head, and was careful  
not to singe his skin. When she was done, Ridley looked like a  
half-painted ice sculpture. Then his eyes lit up. He stared at the  
remote in Samus' hands, and then at the collar on his neck, and seeing  
that they bore the same insignia, he gulped. "Okay Ridley" said Samus.  
"I have a proposition for you" Ridley's response was:  
"REEEEEEAAAHHHH!" "Crap" said Samus. "I forgot you only speak  
mumbo-jumbo. Colin, can you get the Translator doohickey? "Sure" said  
Colin. About five minutes later Colin came running back with a strange  
device that looked like a plastic donut with small buttons. She tossed  
it into Ridley's drooling mouth. Ridley started to turn green, his  
chest was expanding, and there was a look of fatigue on his face. "Take  
cover!" yelled Yehoshua. Yehoshua hid behind a house of straw. Colin  
hid behind a stick house. And Samus hid behind a brick house. Then,  
Ridley closed his eyes…and farted. "EEEEWWWW!" yelled all of them at  
once. Once the stench went away (a.k.a. five hours) Samus tried again.  
"Ridley, there is a dark being at work." She said "Darker than me?" said  
Ridley. "Yep" said Samus. "Crap" "Shut up. This being is known as  
Reshef. He told me I was the chosen one and all that jazz and I had to  
collect a team of seven, including me, to fight him. So far we have  
Yehoshua the Demon Warrior, who mooned you, Colinuseran the Commander  
of the Metroids, and we were going to get Jerrod Malkovich, who is  
being held hostage on your ship, when we realized you would be a big  
help." "What the #$&!" exclaimed Ridley. "Relax" said Samus. "He  
said if we didn't beat him, then he would destroy the universe as we  
know it. Plus, I won't inject the Metroid Venom in you." "That sounds  
reasonable" said Ridley. "I know who else to get, but that leaves one  
person…" said Samus, stroking her beard. (I'm just joking! I hope) "I  
have a Space Pirate who is my right hand man. He was on the Zebes fight  
and only his spinal cord was left intact. We put it in a robot and now  
he is a cyborg. His name is Cydon Praxx. He is watching guard after  
this 'Jerrod'." Said Ridley. Samus unfroze the rest of his body, and  
Ridley started hulking towards the entrance. Everybody followed him,  
ready to see their new team-mates.

When the Space Pirate Leader walked into the base followed by the Hunter  
and unfamiliar life forms, they raised their lasers and aimed at Samus.  
"They're with me!" snapped Ridley. The Space Pirate stepped back,  
afraid to be eaten by the giant dragon/dino/metal-thingy. As they  
stepped into the holding cell, Ridley immediately said "Put your weapon  
down, Cydon." Cydon obeyed, and dropped his laser-gun. Cydon's body was  
sleek and shiny, the color of silver. Instead of two eyes, he had a  
yellowish blob on the front of his face, which uneasily reminded  
Yehoshua and Samus of an Ing. His laser gun was actually just a small  
pistol, which made him look formidable. His hair was tied back in what  
looked like a pony-tail. (To see what Cydon looks like, go click on 'Hunters' and 'Weavel') "Release the prisoner and  
give him back his items" he continued. Cydon smashed a button on the  
wall and some hidden gates opened. Underneath was a man, presumably in  
his late twenties. He had short black hair, thin glasses, and was very  
tall. "What is going on?" he said. "Sit down." Said Samus. Jerrod did  
so, and Samus explained what had happened. When she was finished, she  
turned her eyes back to Jerrod. "I know you're smart Jerrod. Do you  
have anything to help us?" "Yeah." He replied. "I made a power suit out  
of a new Federation suit and some old Chozo artifacts I found on Tallon  
IV." He pulled a small capsule out of his pocket and smashed it against  
his chest. There was a blinding light. When it cleared, Jerrod was  
standing in an awesome suit. It was golden, and was in the shape of  
Samus' Power Suit. The cannon looked more like a claw, and the cannon  
was on both hands. "The suit lets me telepathically tell the suit which  
visor and beam I want to use, and I can use the claws on my cannons as  
fingers. Like Samus' suit, it gives me nutrients so I don't have to  
eat." "What about Cydon?" inquired Colin. "He just looks like a robot  
with a pistol." Cydon leaped off the bench, and landed on the ground.  
Two metallic arms sprouted out. All four arms reached for his belt and  
whipped out four light-sabers. He whirled them around so fast that they  
were a blur. Then he jumped about twenty feet in the air and landed on  
one of Jerrod's claws. It was clear that Cydon was very agile. About  
five minutes later, all of them marched back to the Samus' ship. When  
they arrived, Samus set a course for Aether, and Yehoshua and Colin  
started a pig-out-session in Samus' pantry. The ship left the docking  
bay, and shot of to where one of the greatest entities was defeated…

Back on the planet of Aether, U-Mos the Luminoth smirked. 'Back  
already, huh' he thought. He stepped forward to greet the ship. When it  
touched down, Samus and the others were about to start to greet U-Mos,  
but Yehoshua was way over-enthusiastic. He rushed forward and hugged  
U-Mos. The others were clue-less. Even more surprisingly, U-Mos  
returned the favor. Samus finally understood. Her mind rushed back to  
Yehoshua's memory. She remembered the Luminoth that had wept in the  
dream. Could that have been U-Mos? Seeing the stunned faces of the  
team, U-Mos explained. "About thirteen earth cycles ago, a great meteor  
filled with a dangerous chemical substance called Phazon hit the planet.  
It is also said that the Phazon wiped out the Chozo on Tallon IV as  
well. The meteor hit, and formed Dark Aether. From Dark Aether, the  
Emperor Ing rose. It spawned more Ing, and one of those Ing ventured  
into young Yehoshua's home on Agon. It slayed his parents and then  
possessed his body. When I found him later, he was frail and weak, and  
in danger of dying. I used Luminoth magic to lock up the Ing within  
him. But he was both gifted and cursed with the ability to go into a  
powerful form. But sometimes the Ing could take him over for a short  
while he was in his powerful form. However, because tomorrow is his  
thirteenth year in existence, we can begin a ritual known as  
'Purification'. It will let him expel his darker side for a more pure  
one, more powerful one. But we will need three materials for the  
ritual, which we do not usually have. A thorny situation. Yes, rather  
thorny. We will need an eye of a Sheegoth, a body segment of an Alpha  
Bombdigger, and a chunk of Phazon." Finished U-Mos. "Won't it be  
dangerous?" said Samus. "No" replied U-Mos. "I have constructed a small  
tube that can with hold the power of the Phazon. As long as you scoop it  
up with this tube, you will be safe." "OK" said Samus. "But how will we  
get to Tallon IV in a day?" "By these." Gestured U-Mos. He pointed to  
two large stone bodies. Each one held a yellow orb in the right hand,  
and a blue orb in the left. There were no heads on them, just a  
cockpit. "Ingsmashers. Fastest things ever. Get you from one end of the  
galaxy to the next in two days. And that's without hyperspace. You can  
use them to get the materials. Yehoshua will accompany you." "OK" said  
Samus. She and Yehoshua climbed into the Ingsmashers, and rocketed off  
to Tallon IV…

(While they get the materials, I will be saying Samus instead of Samus's  
Ingsmasher. Saves time.)

Samus and Yehoshua landed on the frozen plains of Phenendrana Drifts in  
Tallon IV. "Last time I saw a Sheegoth, it was in Chapel of the Chozo  
Elders." Said Samus. "Then lets go there!" replied Yehoshua. The huge  
bulking figures flew off in the chapel's direction, ramming senselessly  
into Crystallites and Ice Parasites as they went. After about five  
minutes of flying, they found a big hole. "According to my map, the  
hole leads to the Chapel. They slid into the hole and found themselves  
in the middle of the chapel. "Hey," said Yehoshua. "What's that?" He  
was pointing at a Wave Beam canister on an altar. "DON'T TOUCH IT!"  
Shrieked Samus. "Why Not?" said Yehoshua. "It's a booby trap. Let me show  
you." She hurled a Yellow orb at the canister. Before it hit, the altar  
zoomed into the ground. The hole locked up, and something started  
rumbling. Then, 8 bluish monsters came out of the altar. "SHEEGOTH!"  
Screamed Yehoshua like a little girl. "Baby Sheegoth." Said Samus. She  
leaped up and hurled a blue orb at one of them. Dark energy enveloped  
it, and it shrieked, obviously in pain. Then Samus threw a yellow one  
at it. Now light energy surrounded it. The creature shrieked and died.  
"Yellow is light beam, blue is dark beam!" shouted Samus. "Gotcha"  
yelled Yehoshua. He put his hands together and combined the orbs to  
mark an Annihilator Beam. He shot it at the monster and it died in one  
hit. The baby Sheegoth were no mach for the Annihilator Beam. When they  
were all dead, a huge. Sheegoth came rushing out of the altar. It  
roared, and a yellow dripping came out of Yehoshua's Ingsmasher. Samus  
leaped up, and fired an Annihilator beam at it. The Sheegoth screamed,  
only to be shut up by another Annihilator Beam. 18 Annihilator beams  
later, the Sheegoth fell. Samus knelt down and plucked the eye off the  
Sheegoth, and put it in one of U-Mos' tubes. "Hey Samus" said  
Yehoshua. "What" "Do you have any spare pants? The Sheegoth made me wet  
myself."

When Samus and Yehoshua landed on Agon Wastes, their first objective  
was to find an Alpha Bombdigger. To their surprise (and luck) when they  
touched down, an Alpha Bombdigger jumped out of the ground, and fired a  
blast of acid at Yehoshua. He jumped out of the way and fired an  
Annihilator Beam at it's tail. It just bounced off of it like a ball.  
Samus chose to aim one at the head. Bingo! It hit the head and the  
Bombdigger split in half. The Bombdigger didn't like that. Both of the  
parts went under ground and laid bombs. The force knocked Samus and  
Yehoshua over, and then the Bombdigger rose up again. Samus and  
Yehoshua each fired the Anniliator Beam at each part of the Bombdigger.  
Then those two split in two. When they went down to bomb again, Samus  
tried to do a Screw Attack, but it didn't work. "Shoot" she said. "My  
normal attacks don't work in here." They landed on the ground right  
after it bombed the ground. The repeated the process until the  
Bombdigger was completely cut up. Samus and Yehoshua blasted all but one  
of the segments. The remaining one was put inside the other vile. "Follow  
me." Said Samus. The Ingsmashers rose into the air, and zoomed to the  
Sky Temple.

"This should be very easy." Said Samus. They had arrived at the Sky  
Temple, which had a wall that was completely engulfed in Phazon. Samus  
took two viles out of her compartment. "Hey, U-Mos only gave you three  
of those." Said Yehoshua. "I know." Said Samus. "I sneaked it from him.  
I'm sending some of the Phazon to Federation HQ for analysis. She  
scooped the Phazon in the two viles. "Oops!" Samus slipped and fell in  
the Phazon. Instantly, her Ingsmasher dissolved, and Samus was about to  
fell the Phazon's effect. Yehoshua leaped out of his Ingsmasher, grabbed Samus and the viles, and ran Far away from the Phazon. There was no hope of getting back to the Ingsmasher, for the Phazon had engulfed his Ingsmasher as well. Yehoshua rose up, and started walking to the Luminoth Sanctuary…

"You have finally arrived." Said U-Mos. They had finally reached the Sanctuary, and Samus was awake. The sanctuary had a single altar, and a large tube above it. Next to the altar was a control panel, with three slots, presumably for the viles. "Please step onto the podium." Yehoshua obliged, and stepped onto the holy ground. U-Mos inserted the viles in the panel, and the tube above Yehoshua started to glow. A glowing material, unlike anything Samus had ever seen, started to drip out of the tube. Yehoshua opened his mouth, and swallowed it. He started to glow. U-Mos closed his eyes and muttered Yehoshua's incantation, only differently. Yehoshua shut his eyes, and there was a blinding flash. Yehoshua was in his Demon mode, but it was no longer that of hell. His skin was bright silver, energy was coursing through is veins, and there were two red bulbs protruding out of the back of his hands. He looked like he had a blue orb jammed into his forehead, and his hair turned a bright, bright yellow. His muscles did not change, but he regained his demonic strength, and could shoot light energy from his palms. On each of his orbs, there was a symbol, exactly like the one Yehoshua had on his back. Yehoshua opened his eyes, and looked at himself in wonder. Suddenly, Yehoshua turned back to normal and a black mist surrounded the Sanctuary. Many Luminoth started shrieking "The Ing! It's the Ing!" But it was not the Ing. "I thought I told you to be at the Alimbic Cluster!" boomed Reshef. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you to Reshef." Said Samus. All seven of the teammates were sucked into the mist.

They had re-materialized at the Alimbic Cluster, and could see Reshef and six other teammates, some familiar, some not. Samus could see the SA-X, Dark Samus, Metroid Prime, and three new foes. One looked like the Emperor Ing, and it bore the tattoo that Yehoshua bore on his back. It was clear that this was the Ing that had both slain his parents and possessed him. There was also a large, hulking figure that was completely made of Phazon. There was also an android that was covered with missiles, lasers, ion cannons, flame throwers, and other arsenals. "This is my team." Said Reshef. "The SA-X, Emperor Ing, Phazon, X, Metroid Prime, and Dark Samus. The first round of the Dark Tournament is on… Magmoor Caverns!"


	5. Deception doesn't pay

Sorry for not updating for a while. School has been murder. MURDER, I TELL YOU, MURDER! Also because I've been playing Zelda Windwaker 24/7. Zelda should marry Link. Seriously, how many times has he saved her? Anyway, I'd like to thank Aango Fett and LemurianGirl for reading and reviewing

my story. I might be writing a SSBM comedy, so check it out! P.S. The

bad guy 'Phazon' is what made Phazon, Phazon didn't make him.

The heroes were sucked into Reshef's mist and thrown through space to

Magmoor Caverns. When they landed on the Triclops Pit, Reshef's team was

nowhere to be

seen. "Let's make a plan." said Colinuseran. "Alright." Said Samus.

"Colin should send some of his Metroids to search for Reshef's team,

presumably different types so he will know the difference." "Sure."

Said Colin. He lifted a finger, and an Omega Metroid emerged. "How'd

you do that?" gaped Ridley. The Omega had been in it's larval form

seconds ago, yet it was almost fully grown now. Obviously Ridley wanted

to enlarge his Metroids after the Ragnarok. "I can rapidly increase a

Metroid's stage, due to the fact that I have a little Metroid blood in

me." He arose a Queen Metroid, Zeta Metroid, and Gamma Metroid. He sent

each one in a different direction, the Omega and Queen jumping like

frogs. "Now." Said Samus. "When they come back, we should go in the

direction that they go in. However, Magmoor Caverns is big, so they

won't be back probably by morning. When we sleep, someone will be

guard, and wake us up if someone attacks." "I'm not being it!"

exclaimed Yehoshua. "I like to sleep!" "I know." Said Colin. "I'll have

a smart Metroid pick a number through 1 to ten!" There was an awkward

silence. "O,kayy." Said Samus. The Metroid picked the number, and

ironically, Yehoshua lost. "Are you serious!" He exclaimed. "Cydon

should be guard, he's a freaking robot! He doesn't need sleep." Cydon's

response was poking his forehead to indicate he still had a brain, and

said something about Yehoshua's mom that I'm not putting here. A couple

hour's later, Jerrod and Samus were exchanging beam combos and upgrades.

"What weapons does your suit have?" asked Samus. "Not much." said

Jerrod. "I only have one beam, and I don't have missiles." "What's the

beam?" asked Samus. "Cyber Beam. Not much. Lets me scan my enemy and I

get to clone his beam until I clone another one." "Cool" said Samus.

All of a sudden, Samus got an idea. "Ridleeeeey!" she yelled. "What

the hell do ya want!" he shrieked. Apparently Cydon was fixing

Ridley up to be Meta-Ridley. "I need a Wave Trooper, Plasma Trooper,

Ice Trooper, and Missile Trooper!" "And why should I do

that?" said Ridley. Samus waved the Metroid Remote in his face. "Okay.

Okay." Ridley muttered some Zebesian into his COM link and immediately, a

transport showed up. Samus swiftly blasted the troopers, scooper up

their beam weapons, and handed them to Jerrod. "Here" she said. "Use

these to modify your weapons." Jerrod obliged and scanned them.

Immediatly his suit computer replied. "Electro Beam Downloaded. Freeze

Beam Downloaded. Hit Beam Downloaded. Missiles downloaded. Death Beam

Downloaded." The screen went blank and slid back in. "Great!" said

Jerrod. "The Pirate Data must have changed the beam data." "Oh well."

said Samus "Hey, what's for dinner?" "Crap!" said Jerrod. "I forgot to

make it! Samus, can you make hamburgers?" "Sure." replied Samus. "Um,

you're going to have to make extra for Ridley." "Don't bother." said

Ridley, pointing at his dead troopers. "I prefer these." Jerrod walked

backwards slowly, to his room, and then got the jibblies. Meanwhile,U-Mos was taking a long nap.

When Jerrod came out of his room, he saw a strange site. Samus was

baking the burgers with her Plasma Beam! "GAAAAAAHHH!" He cried.

"Stop!" Luckily for the team, she did so, and the hamburgers were not

burnt. In fact, they were perfect. Before Jerrod asked, Samus said "I

set the setting so it would be very low intensity." "Oh" said Jerrod.

"Thanks. I'll set the plates, you get Yehoshua and Colin." "Don't

bother." Yehoshua and Colin walked out from behind a clearing. All was

peaceful. Yehoshua beat Ridley in an eating contest, Ridley got mad,

Ridley disintegrated his second burger ("Crap!")

But all was not peaceful. The android X was watching them beneath the

pit, cleverly disguised as an overgrown Triclops. However, it was

carrying Gamma Metroid Claws... X turned on its Scan Visor and scanned

the team. Samus Aran: Famed bounty hunter. Species: Human/Chozo.

Deception forms: Chozo elder Choenza. 

Yehoshua. Possessed by Ing and purified by Luminoth. Species:

Human/Luminoth. Deception Forms: U-Mos Sentinel of Luminoth, Emperor

Ing. Most likely to attack Emperor Ing. 

Colinuseran. Past not verified. Species: Human/Metroid. Deception Forms:

King Metroid. 

Jerrod Malkovich. Commander of Bravo Squad Cycle 7 of the Galactic

Federation. Species: Human. Deception Forms: Enhanced Cyber-Suit 

Ridley. Leader of the Space Pirates. Species: Undeterminable. Deception

forms: None. 

Cydon Praxx. Cybernetic Space Pirate. Species: Cyborg/Zebesian. Deception

forms: Old body. 

U-Mos. Sentinel of the Luminoth. Species: Luminoth. Deception Forms: None 

The android let out a mechanical chuckle. It crawled back to the Abandoned Frigate nearby, waiting for nightfall to come…

After the dinner, everyone went to sleep. Except Yehoshua. He had to stay up and watch for intruders. "I might as well be occupied rather than sit here sulking." He said. He sneaked into Samus' ship very quietly he grabbed a holo-screen, a GameStation 2, and a couple of games. He tiptoed outside and set the things down. He then slapped his face and walked back inside. He came walking out with a bag big enough to store himself in, filled with Beef Jerky, Zebra Cakes, Oatmeal Crème Pies, Reese Cups, Crunch Bars, and tons of other snack foods. He spread the holo-screen on the ground and started to play a game. 'The Legend of Zelda: Classic 2006 Edition: Windwaker' It was pretty cool, you're some kid, you find this giant bird, grabs some girl, go find the girl, bird kidnaps your sister, go to a fortress, get knocked out, go to mountain, blah blah blah blah blah. Meanwhile, X entered U-Mos' genetic code in his arm. The cold titanium covering transformed into dullish silver skin. Bug like wings and eyes morphed on it's face. When the transformation was done, X looked exactly like U-Mos. No one would know… until it's too late. X, or U-Mos or AGGH! Let's call him X-Mos. X-Mos calmly walked over to where Yehoshua was sitting. "Hey U-Mos." Yehoshua turned around. "Want to play co-op?" X-Mos continued to walk towards Yehoshua, not uttering a word. "Dude, what's the deal? Did you eat a bowl of coffee beans again?" Again X-Mos walked towards him, silent in his assassination…

"Yawn…" Samus had just woke up, due to the fact that she had just heard crunching outside. Samus got out of bed, and put on her Power Suit. 'I better take guard from Yehoshua." She mumbled to herself. "Kid's probably fallen asleep." She walked past the computer room, where U-Mos was sleeping upside down. She walked out side to see Yehoshua and, U-MOS? She flipped on her scan visor and ran back to the computer room and scanned U-Mos. U-Mos. Sentinel of the Luminoth race. Heightened reflexes are baffling at the age of 962 Earth Cycles. She woke up Meta-Ridley, Colin, Cydon, Jerrod and U-Mos. The five quietly walked outside, ready to use their counter-attack…

"U-Mos, what's wrong?" said Yehoshua. X-Mos walked towards Yehoshua, and suddenly stopped. Missile Launchers, Lasers, Ion Cannons, and other countless weapons popped out of X-Mos. "Shit." Said Yehoshua. X-Mos fired, and Yehoshua was about to witness his own death. "FWSHA-FWSHA-FWSHA-FWSHA!" Samus came out of nowhere and Screw Attacked Yehoshua, knocking him out of the way of X-Mos's rage of destruction. Cydon, Meta-Ridley, Samus, U-Mos, Jerrod, and Colinuseran stood in front of X-Mos, weapons drawn. X-Mos stumbled, morphed into a Aero Trooper, and flew away as fast as it humanly, or robotly, could. "No one tries to kill me and gets away with it!" yelled Yehoshua. Yehoshua transformed into his Alter Ego and ordered Ridley to pick him up. Ridley, holding Yehoshua, flew in hot pursuit, Samus and Jerrod were following in Morph Ball, and Cydon and U-Mos were leaping to them. When Ridley was hovering over the X-Aero Pirate, Ridley dropped Yehoshua. Yehoshua clasped his hands together and fired a huge ball of light energy at X. X malfunctioned, and compressed back into Robot Mode. Samus caught up and dropped a Power Bomb, and Jerrod tried out his new beams. He fired the Electro Beam at X. A huge wave of purple electricity engulfed X, and started to set it on fire. He fired the Freeze Beam. Instead of freezing the Robot, the fire merely melted it. Now, as all smart people know when fire and ice make contact, they melt. And water and fire don't mix. So it just put out the fire. Jerrod tried the Death Beam. A huge shot ectoplasmic something shot out of his cannons. When it made contact with X, the X utterly disintegrated, until al was left was a small black tablet with a button on it. Jerrod picked it up carefully and scanned. Ragnarok Remote. Get's you to next round. Seeing no harm in going to next round, he pressed the button. Almost instantly, the Light Team voiped into the Reshef Realm.

"I SEE YOU HAVE ELIMINATED ONE OF MY COMPANIONS." Boomed Reshef. "PERHAPS YOU ARE STRONGER THAN I IMAGINED." "Got that right." Muttered Yehoshua. "THE NEXT ROUND WILL BE ON THE PLANET OF GEMARA." The teams were voiped into the unknown planet of Gemara, one step closer to victory.


	6. METROID!

Sorry I haven't really written anything lately. I've got a feeling you guys don't like my story R&R, or I'll stop writing. Just joking. But seriously, review! I've written a Super Smash Fic, so check it out. I might write a Zelda fic...

The planet of Gemara was like nothing Samus had ever seen. It was completly earthen, the ceiling and walls encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, gold, and countless other gems and minerals. "No wonder they call this place Gem-ara." Samus smirked. "Guys, we shou-" Samus was rudly interrupted by Reshef's booming voice. "THIS ROUND'S OBJECTIVE IS TO FIND THE THREE SACRED GEMS. YOU MUST FIND THE TALMUD GEM, THE MISHNAH GEM, AND THE GEMARA GEM. I SHALL DOWNLOAD THE MAP TO THEIR REASTING PLACE TO SAMUS' AND SA-X'S LOG BOOK. VISIONS OF THE GEMS ARE IJNCLUDED, ALSO." Reshef's voice disappeared. "As I was saying!" sadi Samus. " We should look for the Sacred Gems." "No, really?" said Colin. "Shut up." Said Samus. "Let's se what we're looking for." She flipped on the Holo-Visor Adam installed, and digitized the Gems. A Gem with all seven colors of the rainbow appeared, with the words (Mishnah Gem). A gem the color of Ing blood appeared, labled (Talmud Gem). Lastly, a shining golden gem, shaped like an octogon appeared, the (Gemara Gem.) "Let'sa go-a" said Yehoshua, doing a really crappy Mario imitation. The four heroes, two villians, and one 75 Hero, 25 Villian, walked towards the location of the gems. They easily collected the Mishnah and Talmud Gems, but the Gemara Gem was going to be tricky. Samus and co. could see the Gem, but it was being guared by the SA-X. "Let's go." Whispered Yehoshua. "We can take that parasite. Colin's Metroids can eat it!' "Are you trying to get us killed! Can't you see them!" Sure enough, Dark Samus, Reshf, Phazon, Emperor Ing, and Metroid Prime were skulking in the cata combs. "I've got an idea!" said Colin. "What if we..."

An infant Metroid hovered near the Gemara Gem, unnoticed by Reshef's team. Suddenly, the Metroid grabbed the gem and ran , I mean, hovered, away as fast as it could. "METROID! AFTER IT!" yelled Phazon, and Reshef. 'METROID! RUN AWAY!" yelled SA-X. "METROID! CAN I KEEP IT!" hollered Metroid Prome and Dark Samus. The baby Metroid rushed towards Colin, giving him the Gem, then hiding behind him. Reshef and Phazon could be seen stumbling towards them. "I shall teleport us away from this melee." Sadi U-Mos. Right before they teleported, the SA-X bumped into them, teleporting itself, with them.

"SA-X" screamed Ridley. "Kill it Samus!" "No" said Colin. "I'll handle this one." He summoned a Queen Metroid, and because a high amount of X DNA was in the atmosphere, it sarted to divide into ten Omegas. Each Omega, divided into ten Zetas. And each Zeta divided into ten Alphas. And each Alpha divided into ten Gammas. And each Gamma turned into ten Metroids. One million Metroids attatched to every open spot on the SA-X. Then they sucked. All of the SA-X's life energy was fueled to the Metroids, and the SA-X dissapeared. "GAME OVER!" boomed Reshef.


End file.
